


Cats and Dogs

by MudkipBrony



Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Yusuke and Futaba are always in some sort of scuffle. Ever since he messed with her action figures to that time at the beach with his precious lobsters. One day, in the mist of a new argument, Haru says something that catches everyone off guard.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba
Series: Yusuke's Birthday Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123118
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Complementary/ ~~Locked Away~~

It was a nice January day. The thieves decided to take a well needed, well deserved, day to relax. They were almost finished with Maruki's palace, and soon everything will be back to the way it was. Soon. But today was going to be a calm day. Or it was _s_ _upposed_ to be.

The thieves were in LeBlanc's attic, not wanting Boss to close the cafe if they weren't going to be doing thief activity. Everyone was doing their own thing, Ryuji and Ren were playing video games with Sumire cheering them on, Ann and Makoto talking amongst themselves, Morgana was sunning himself on the windowsill and Akechi was eyeing everyone down as if he were a bird of prey. That only left Haru, who was only glad to be there, Futaba coding away on her laptop, and Yusuke who chose to take this down time to catch up on personal art projects.

The comfortable silence of talking teenage girls and the pew-ing of old video game spaceships did not last, however. "Inari, what the hell is that?"

There was a collective mental groan amongst the thieves, with Akechi actually groaning in annoyance. Yusuke did not look up from his sketchbook yet replied, "This is one of my personal-"

Futaba closed her laptop and stared intently at the sketchbook. "Yeah I know, why does it look like that?"

"It is an experiment between two artstyles-"

The girl pointed at something on the sketchbook. "Is that supposed to be a cat?"

The thieves were trying to ignore their friends spat and go back to what they were previously doing. Although this proved to be difficult, except for Haru who was intrigued. She saw Yusuke's eyes narrow. "You do not comprehend the his-"

"Or is it a dog? A dragon?"

"I... no, Futaba, it is a cat."

"And I thought you were supposed to be an artist, that cat looks like Ryuji."

Ryuji turned to shout at Futaba, but Yusuke beat him to the punch. "This is an artstyle going back thousands of years, I do not expect you do understand it's significance."

"Sounds like something a bad artist would say," she teased.

The room erupted with shouts, Futaba and Yusuke's agrument, Morgana's hisses and Akechi's muttering of their stupidity. Ryuji wanting to see what this 'cat' looked like, because there was no way he could be that ugly, Ren agreed. Makoto tried to get the hacker and the artist to calm down, to no avail. And Ann was yelling at Ryuji to shut up. The only one who remained silent was Sumire, who had no idea what was going on. But Haru's voice, as gentle and calm as it could be, echoed through the shouts, "You two would make a lovely couple."

In the eye of the hurricane, there was silence. So much silence that one could hear the coffee brewing from the bottom floor. But the silence remained for only a moment, before a new wave of shouts erupted the room.

Futaba was so embarrassed she curled up into a ball in her chair. While Yusuke, with a dissapointed look on his face asked, "Why would you suggest that?"

Some of the fellow thieves laughed, mostly Ann and Ryuji, who thought Haru's comment was the funniest thing to ever come out of her mouth. Even Ren gave a chuckle to his friends antics. But Sumire, the newst thief was stunned and asked aloud, "Wait, so Futaba-senpai and Yusuke-senpai aren't dating?"

The hacker and the artist snapped their attention to the first year. "YOU THOUGHT WE WERE WHAT?"


End file.
